desperate_schoolboysfandomcom-20200214-history
One Fell Swoop
"One Fell Swoop" is the 23rd episode of Desperate Schoolboys. 'Summary' Andrew and Val take Josh and Joe's class hostage, but their plan is interrupted. Rena meets Miss Harrison, ready to runaway together. And Ben is put in a position where he must choose between helping Liz or Emma. Meanwhile Mary returns to school, but at the worst possible time. 'Plot' Disclaimer: The images displayed in this episode are based on real life events, and viewer discretion is advised. The writers of this series mean no disrespect to the victims of the said tragedies. 'Teaser' Flash to Val in Andrew's apartment placing the ammo into her pistol. Flash to Val applying her gun's safety before handing Andrew his. Flash to Val placing the gun into her handbag next to her car keys, ready for a quick getaway. Andrew places his gun in his inside pocket and he and Val nod to one another. They walk out of the apartment door, ready to put their plan into motion. Flash to little girl Val standing on the staircase as her mother kneels down on the floor, sobbing, and her father walks out of the door in a suitcase. Flash to young Val sitting on the sofa comforting her despondent mother. Flash to Val burning her father's picture on her barbeque, staring angrily through the flames. Flash to Val about to have sex with Josh before he fails to get an erection. (See "Worthy of Belief") Flash to Val walking away from her friends, having been cast out and blaming Josh for his presence. (See "You Meddling Kids") We see Josh and Joe in their Math class when someone comments that it's the former's birthday. Joe begins to sing happy birthday as the class joins in. "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you-" "Happy Birthday dear brother, Happy Birthday to you," says Andrew as he walks into the class with his gun arm extended, Val not far behind, doing the same. The class is plunged into fear and silence as Val locks the door. "Would you believe I nearly forgot?" asks Andrew jokingly. "Alright, honey," says Val as she walks up to Andrew, "Let's do this bitch." 'Act I' Flash to Donald and Erwin sitting in the school cafeteria, suddenly a group of boys lead by Kimo stroll over and empty bags of ketchup all over them. Everyone in the cafeteria watches and laughs, even teachers watch, as the two boys become drowned in the red sauce. Flash to Erwin and Donald talking to guys in the changing room, suddenly someone sneaks up and pulls off their towels. They then get grabbed and pushed into the girl's changing room. Inside the girl's changing room, they pull at the door to try and get out, as the girls all laugh at them. Flash to Erwin writing violently in his journal. He writes, "Everyone makes fun of me...my looks...how weak I am...people should have shown me more respect...it's their fault I have no self esteem...their fault I'm so FUCKING PISSED!!!!" He screams in rage after writing and throws everything off his desk. Flash to Erwin opening a box of machine guns, he smiles wickedly. Flash to Erwin showing Donald the guns. "Don't you want them to pay for how they treat you? Don't they make you so angry?!" Erwin demands. Donald looks blankly and then asks, "Will it be like a video game?" Erwin nods and with a sinister smile, "Yes, Donald." Present Day. Erwin and Donald enter the school doors. Erwin locks the doors. Ben walks around the school corridor, heading for the door. He sees Donald and Erwin suddenly take out their machine guns and shoot at the roof. Ben stares in horror as suddenly people begin screaming and running away. Donald and Erwin walk into deeper into the school, as Ben joins the crowd and runs from them. The students of the class, and the teacher, have now been moved to the corner of the room with all the tables and chairs pushed to one side. Val keeps a gun firmly pointed at them all, including Josh and Joe, before Andrew asks if anyone has a cell phone. No one responds. He asks again, this time more viciously and aiming a gun for a girl's head, and Joe raises his hand. "Show me," Andrew demands. Joe stands up, "It's in my backpack," he states. "Well you better hurry up then," Andrew tells him. Joe runs over to his backpack as Andrew keeps the gun pointed at him, he unzips it and retrieves his head phone before running back over and handing it to Andrew, who pushes him down to the ground. Andrew calls 911. "Would you like to do the honors, honey?" he asks Val, handing her the phone, she accepts it and Andrew takes over on keeping his gun aimed at the hostages. "Hello, police?" Val answers. She explains to them that she's at Wiksteria High School and that she is keeping a class of twenty students hostage with an accomplice. "Here are our terms," she starts, "We want a helicopter for out getaway as well as $10,000 from each and every fucking parent of each and every fucking student in this class. For every parent that refuses to cough up, their child dies. For every hour that we receive no money, or no word that we're going to be getting money, someone gets shot. Let's hope you can all carry that on your consciences. Am I clear? Good. Ciao," she says before hanging up and placing Joe's phone into her pocket. Val smiles at Josh, she walks over to him and keeps her gun aimed at his head. "One hour," she states, "He'll be the first to go." Police sirens are heard arriving on the school premises. Liz, Emma and Katie are sitting around a table in the cafeteria. Suddenly everyone screams as they hear gunshots. The room looks to see Erwin enter as he sends a spray of bullets forward which hit several children. The other students all quickly get under the cafeteria tables, as Erwin makes his way to the centre of the room and looks around at the shaking lives which are in his hands. He looks around smiling, deciding who to kill, his glance catches Kimo and he immediately shoots and Kimo falls backwards. Everyone in the room screams but he roars at them, "SHUT UP!!!" Everyone goes quiet, except one girl who continues to exhale loudly in a panic attack. Erwin turns to her and screams, "I SAID SHUT UP!!!" as she is met by a spray of bullets from his gun. Liz, Emma and Katie are shaking under the table, watching in horror as the girl is shot. Suddenly Erwin turns and his eyes to meet theirs. They turn white. He walks over to them and reaches out his hand to grab one of them - one of them to kill. He grabs Katie. He pulls her out from the table as Liz cries after her. Erwin shoves Katie on her knees in the centre of the room, her shaking and crying, as he laughs, "Do you believe in God, Katie?" He is about to fire at her but suddenly his peripheral vision catches Ben pulling Emma and Liz from out of the table. He screams over, "HEY!" However Ben pulls them around the corner and the three begin running away. Erwin runs at them, leaving Katie to live. More and more police are heard arriving on school grounds and the fire bell is heard going off. As Val and Andrew quickly converse with one another, Joe whispers to Josh, "Where are they?" "Who?" Josh wonders. "The fire bell's going off, the students should be lining up not far from this building, but do you see anyone out there? Why is no evacuation happening?" Josh shrugs. Val receives a phone call through Joe's phone and answers it, handing the phone to Andrew and keeping a watch on the hostages. He puts the cop on speaker phone. "Hello?" Andrew says victoriously. "Look, we're going to give you what you want," the officer on the other line says. "That's wonderful, officer," states Andrew, happily. "Though, I don't hear a helicopter?" "It's on its way, but we have most of the money, just please stop shooting!" the officer exclaims. "Shooting?" Val asks. Andrew says, "We haven't shot anyone..." 'Act II' At the other side of the school, Rena is standing in the empty corridor due to classes being currently on. Miss Harrison then exits her classroom. "Got everything you need?" he smiles. "Yeah. I'm ready to leave this place. You got everything?" she asks. Rena holds up the briefcase of money in his hand. Miss Harrison smiles excitedly, "Can I feel it?" Rena hands it over to her. She smiles at it selfishly and then says, "Thanks Rena. But I won't be needing you now." Rena's face drops, "What?" Miss Harrison opens her mouth but before words come out they hear close gunshots. They both turn their heads to see a group of children come running towards then, running in fear as they scream. In the group of children running, Rena sees Mary. Mary runs at him. "Mary? What's going on?" he asks. Mary, as a white as a ghost, doesn't answer but pulls him into Miss Harrison's class. Miss Harrison watches them flabbergasted and then suddenly another round of gunfire is heard. A line of the children drop to the ground and Miss Harrison sees Donald walking down the corridor. Mary and Rena, inside Miss Harrison's class, are holding each other tight. They look towards the hallway but through the doorway they can only see Miss Harrison. Suddenly they see Miss Harrison shot and she drops to her knees, just after dropping the briefcase of money. Rena and Mary watch in horror, and Mary goes to scream but Rena places his hand over her mouth, as not to alert the shooter in the hallway. Josh and Joe are seen in the hostage situation whispering to one another."Hey! What's going on here?" Val exclaims, noticing this. "Nothing," Joe states, quickly. "It better be nothing," she says. "Val, please think about what you're doing..." Josh begs. "''Don't talk to me!" Val screeches in pure fury. Her watch beeps. "It's been one hour honey," she tells Andrew, approaching him. "Shoot him," she says, gesturing Josh. Andrew's eyes widen. "But... the police have already got everything gathered, we're just waiting for-" "Are you backing out on me? You promised to take care of me now follow through! Shoot Josh," she demands. Andrew walks over to Josh and Joe and points his gun at the former's head, hesitating. He seems shaky and off and Josh stares into his brother's eyes with fear. Andrew begins to apply pressure to the trigger, however, when he does, Joe tugs at his leg, causing Andrew to trip and shoot the wall. Josh grabs Andrew's gun and whacks his brother around the head with it, however, he drops the gun when another fire is shot into the ceiling. Val. She approaches the unconscious Andrew and picks up his gun; she keeps one arm firmly aimed at the other hostages and the other oscillating between Josh and Joe, backing the two of them into a corner. Ben, Liz and Emma are running down the corridor. They come to the front door and try to pull it open forcefully but it's locked. They then turn to see Erwin catching up. He points his gun at them but they run around the corridor, just in time to miss a spray of his bullets. They go running down the corridor but Donald walks around a corner at its end. They three stop in their tracks, Donald in front of them and Erwin not far behind. The three go pale. Suddenly Donald looks at Emma, he has a brief flash. The flash shows Donald walking up to Emma, nervously as he goes to speak, but Emma quickly walks past him after giving him a disdainful glance and merely remarking, "Ew". Donald watches after her, with his dim look. Donald looks at Emma upset, then points his gun at her and pulls the trigger. Emma fall to her knees Ben and Liz look horrified but Ben hears Erwin's footsteps approaching from behind, he grabs Liz and pulls her away, running with her. Ben glances backwards to see Emma staring after him, watching him run away and leave her, but he knows stopping would mean him and Liz dying too. He continues to run, pulling a teary Liz with him, and watches as Emma looses breath and collapse in a heap. Val is still keeping Joe and Josh backed into a corner when Andrew comes to and stands up, Val hands him his gun back. Quickly, Andrew takes his gun and whacks Joe with it, causing him to fall to the ground. "Alright," he says, "Let's just get this over with..." he tries."Do it, baby... kill them," Val begs, happily. Andrew aims his gun again for Josh's head, however, a plethora of gunshots are heard outside. "What the actual fuck is going on out there?!" Val exclaims. Mary and Rena are still inside Miss Harrison's classroom, holding each other tight. Rena looks through the doorway to see the deceased Miss Harrison lying and the briefcase beside her, he steps forward to retrieve it but Mary puts her arm to block him, "No!" Rena nods, he then glances around for a way to escape. They go to the window and trying shaking it open but it doesn't extend far enough. He speaks to her while trying to open it, "So where have you been?" Mary stutters to answer, shaken by their predicament, "I...I was kept home by my dad." "You didn't call," Rena says. "We'll talk about this later!" Mary snaps. They then turn at the sound of footsteps, and Mary holds Rena tighter in fear. Rena looks around, desperate to find a way to save her, he sees the vents attached to the ceiling. He jumps on a table and rips off the opening to the vent. "Come on," he says. Mary nods and she climbs in, Rena after her. They then begin crawling through the tight metal vent-system. 'Act III' "Hurry the fuck up with our demands!" Andrew yells on the phone to the police. "Why the fuck haven't you shot them yet?!" Val demands. "Um, do you hear the people getting shot out there? Now is not the time for petty revenge!" Andrew exclaims. Val makes a screeching noise, asking what's happening to their demands. "I still hear no fucking helicopter!" she yells violently. "They say that not all parents have been able to take the money out yet," Andrew tells her. "Well, then tell them to hurry the fuck up! We have a getaway we need to get back to!" she shouts. Suddenly, the gunfire becomes closer and Erwin shoots the lock from the door of their classroom. Andrew drops the phone as the policeman on the other end is heard calling out for him. Erwin enters the room, his face and clothes covered with blood, and squares up to Andrew. Andrew pauses, "Who the hell are you?" Erwin smiles before pulling the trigger and Andrew is next seen splattered across the classroom. Val and the hostages watch in terror, shrieking, horrified. The group of twenty run to the door, including Joe, Josh and Val, but by the time they make it to the other side of the door frame, only twelve remain. Ben is pushing Liz through an open window. Once she is outside safely she turns to him, "Come on!" "I need to go back for Emma," he replies. "Ben, she's gone!" Liz tells him. Ben shakes his head, "Even so, I cannot leave her." Ben turns and runs down the corridor, back into the depths of the school, as Liz watches and is attended to by police officers who are circling the school outside. As Ben runs down the corridor he passes Val. Val is running down the hallway and she passes Miss Harrison's body, accidently hitting the briefcase. She watches it spin and then bends down to open it. Her eyes open and she smiles at what's inside. Suddenly she turns as she hears someone coughing. It's Andrew. He's lying on the ground with blood pouring from his mouth and his entire face covered it in. His clothes are completely soaked with red and he has a large gash in his lower abdomen. He crawls over to her, coughing blood, using one arm to pull his weight. "Help me..." he utters. Val looks unsympathetic, "How can I help you, baby? You got shot! You failed me, Andrew. But turns out that I don't need you." She smiles as she opens the briefcase and shows him the contents. Andrew's eyes look devastated, "I love you...I thought you loved me back?" Val shakes her head, "Sorry." Suddenly all Andrew's strength is gone, he drops dead. Val looks indifferent and then runs off, with briefcase in hand. Meanwhile, Ben comes to Emma not far down the corridor. Her eyes are closed. Ben collapses to his knees beside her and he lowers his head to kiss her on the cheek, one last time, as tears leak from his eyes. Suddenly, her eyes widen and her head judders forward and she coughs up blood. Ben smiles, "Emma!" He quickly picks her up and assures her, "It's going to be okay." Emma smiles and utters with little breath, "You came back for me?" "Of course," Ben smiles as he begins running down the corridor, back towards the open window, with Emma in his arms. Within the school halls, Erwin and Donald approach each other, each with machine guns in tow. "How many have you killed?" Erwin asks excitedly. Donald begins looking at his hand, although counting on his fingers, before Erwin states, "You know what? I don't care." Erwin blasts Donald's brains against the lockers. Val is seen emerging around the corner, however, she sees Erwin and Donald's dead body and screams before running in the opposite direction. Val runs down the corridor, dropping the case as she does so, causing money to spill all over the floor, but Erwin walks after her at a normal pace. He begins to whistle, treating Val like a dog, before she runs into the adjacent girls' lavatory. Inside, Val looks at the window and climbs on a sink to open it, however, the window refuses to budge. She hears Erwin approaching the bathroom and panics, quickly running into a cubicle and locking herself in. Erwin walks into the bathroom and whistles some more, "Come out come out wherever you are," he calls. Val shakes, sitting on the toilet in the foetal position so that he can't see her feet through the bottom of the cubicle door. She holds her breathe, but when Erwin hears no reply, he states that this will have to be done the hard way. He kicks open a cubicle door, but no one is inside. He kicks open another, again no one. He kicks open the third and final, breaking the lock, and sees Val inside. He smiles at her, aiming his gun. "P-please..." she begs, "I'm just an innocent girl." "Now now, dearie," says Erwin, "One must not tell lies." At this, Erwin pulls the trigger and Val dies immediately, retaining a wound in the head. Her top half falls backwards into the dirty toilet and her face becomes covered in the contents. Erwin smiles as he watches Val's blood mix with shit. Erwin is walking through the hallway, just coming out the bathroom. Suddenly he looks up. People are inside the visible vents. He smiles. Inside the vent, Rena and Mary are crawling through. Suddenly they hear from outside, "I know you're up there!" They both turn white and begin crawling as fast as they can. However sprays of bullets being piercing through the thin metal. Rena is shot in the leg as he groans in pain. Mary looks back but he shouts at her to keep going. They make it to the end of vent at the wall, as Mary pushes the old opening off its hinges. Mary jumps down where there is a crowd of people. News reports, parents, police, children and a squat team, with snipers who look ready to shoot. Mary looks up at the sun and smiles at being lucky enough to see it again, lucky enough to survive. She then turns and help Rena down, helping him to limp over to a bunch of ambulances where Ben an d Liz are already standing, Emma having just been taken away. They all express how lucky they are and how happy to see each other again. Ben then asks, "Where's Josh and Joe?" Everyone's heads turn towards the school. Joe and Josh are seen running together through the school corridors and run past the girls' toilets. "Where do you think you're going?" calls Erwin, emerging from next to the lavatory. "I just slaughtered your little hostage taker in there before firing at the vents, boy did she look scared. She ran for her life, and I loved that. Of course, now her face is scattered in a bog," Erwin smiles to himself. Joe and Josh appear horrified. Erwin raises his gun towards them as the former two see a red dot appearing on Erwin's chest. "Say your prayers," says Erwin. Josh and Joe close their eyes. A gunshot is fired. All four eyes shoot open simultaneously as they see a dead Erwin on the floor. "You boys okay?" ask a couple of officers who come running from around the corner. The massacre is put to an end. Flash to Mary and Rena at the front of the school, the hug to celebrate surviving before kissing. Josh and Joe are walked out of the school by the police snipers. Flash to Ben walking out of the school with Emma in his arms. The shot moves across the many dead bodies in various areas of the school, we are shown many bodies including that of Miss Harrison, Andrew and Val. The shot moves across Donald before settling on Erwin. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Disaster Episodes